thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Man
Family Man is the third episode of Polimis' The Original Group. It premiered on August 12, 2018. Plot An infected creeps toward Ben and Billy who are playing on the camp. A protective chain-link fence stops the infected from reaching them. A boy named Freddy informs Bonnie - his girlfriend - that the military has already burned Atlanta to the ground. Bonnie proposes they hide from the military by retreating to the outskirts. Freddy suggests the camp set outside the city, which may offer supplies and a short-wave radio. Freddy assures Charlie, his sister, that they are going to a safe location. Charlie asks how Freddy knows it is safe. Freddy has no answer. As Freddy's group approaches Allen's camp, Madeline - Freddy and Charlie's mother - sees a light flash inside a tent. Madeline, Freddy, Felix, Abby, and Charlie get off the car. Bonnie stays on the car with the other members of her group: Gavin and Spencer. Madeline's group approaches the tent that she saw from the car. Ben runs out to greet them. Freddy introduces himself to Allen, and asks permission to sleep for the night. Inside the tent, Allen tells Freddy that based on his communication with other ranger stations, he believes the entire country has fallen and the border to Mexico has been completely sealed off. In the camp, Donna probes Madeline about her job as a guidance counselor and asks if she ever worked with younger children. Donna introduces Madeline to her sons, Ben and Billy. Later that night, Allen checks in with Donna. Donna says she is starting to understand the world better, which helps her understand him. "It's cruel," she says. The next day, Freddy tells Allen that the apocalypse is all part of nature's plan. "The world couldn't sustain itself so it stood back and said enough. This is its course correction," he explains. He says he intends for his group to stay on the camp. As they head back to the car, Madeline tells Freddy that Donna may have flashed the light on purpose. She speculates that Donna wants to leave the camp but is too scared of Allen to say so. On the night, Felix gazes at the stars. He muses to Abby that being able to see the stars – without light pollution or smog to block them out – is an upside to the apocalypse. Changing topics, Felix tells her that he is concerned about Ben and Billy's future, or lack thereof. The next day, Charlie sees Allen walking toward the field with a pickaxe. Allen brings Charlie to the field, where infected are pounding on the chain-link fence. Allen slams the pickaxe into an infected's head and invites Charlie to take a swing. Freddy looks for Charlie. Charlie kills an infected with the pickaxe. Allen praises her technique and explains that he wants to teach her how to kill and survive. Freddy finds them and tells Charlie to return to the boat. He averts his eyes as Charlie kills one more infected. Freddy finds Allen at the house and recalls the days when Charlie was mowing lawns and taking out garbage, rather than killing infected. "This is how we manage now," Allen says. Allen enlists Freddy' help mending a fence. He tells Freddy about a massive herd of infected and predicts that it is only a matter of time before the herd finds them. Freddy asks why Allen isn't fleeing. "We all die. It's a question of surrender or survival, acceptance or denial," George says. Back on the car, Spencer reports that the military finally disappeared from the radar. Spencer announces that it is time to leave. Madeline tells Donna that they are leaving. On the camp, Felix tells Madeline and Freddy that he found poison in Allen's tent and predicts that Allen is planning on "Jonestown-ing" his family. Madeline then insists to Freddy they rescue Ben and Billie. "You're not taking them, Freddy, you're saving them," she says. Freddy reluctantly agrees to speak with Allen. Freddy, Madeline, and Felix return to the tent to take Ben and Billy. Donna is trying to prevent them from taking the kids, when Allen comes in. He angrily demands to know what is happening when the argument is interrupted by Billy. Something is wrong with Charlie, he reports. Charlie is found dead after ingesting the pills from Allen's stash. Felix cradles Charlie, who opens her eyes, turns, and bites him. While Allen puts down the reanimated Charlie, Freddy and Madeline flee to their car. Freddy's group sprints to the car with Ben and Billy. Allen chases them down with his rifle and forces them to give Ben and Billy back. Allen shoots Abby while Ben and Billy's backs are turned. Allen then threatens Freddy with killing him, Madeline, Gavin, Bonnie and Spencer if they don't give him Ben and Billy back. Freddy tells Allen that they will be safer with them, "Bullshit!" claims Allen and shoots Bonnie. Reluctantly, Madeline returns Ben and Billy to Allen. Broke in tears upon the dead of his girlfriend, Freddy asks Allen why he had to kill her, Allen coldly tells him that he would do anything for his family. Freddy's remaining group leaves the camp on their car. Deaths *Charlie *Felix *Abby *Bonnie Trivia *First appearance of Freddy *First appearance of Madeline *First appearance of Gavin *First appearance of Spencer *First (and last) appearance of Bonnie *First (and last) appearance of Charlie *First (and last) appearance of Felix *First (and last) appearance of Abby Category:The Original Group